So We Meet Again
by Miss Granger
Summary: Harry meets Voldemort again, this time in his true form, and stronger than ever. Will he survive? How many innocent lives will be taken? Rated PG13 for future chapters. Please R&R. Chapter 2 up now!!!!
1. Pudding

* Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any part. Too expensive for me. All of the characters were created by J.K. Rowling. Any similarities between my fan fic and any other fan fics on this site are purely coincidental.  
  
  
  
Harry searched the sky for any sign of the snitch. Gryffindor was down by 140 points, and everyone was getting tired. Harry knew he had to get the snitch. He couldn't let Slytherin win.  
  
As Harry glanced back and forth, he caught sight of someone in a dark cloak standing next to the Forbidden Forest. He seemed to be staring directly at him. It's just my imagination, Harry thought. Somehow, the person seemed familiar. Harry sensed he had seen him before. But where?  
  
Something whizzed past Harry's face. Harry followed it with his eyes - the Golden Snitch. Harry concentrated on it, making sure not to lose sight of it. He knew he had to get to it before Malfoy. He leaned forward on his broom and shot toward it. Harry could hear the crowd cheering far below him.  
  
Suddenly his broom began to shake. It went into a dive all by itself, spiraling crazily toward the ground. What's going on? The broom picked up speed, and Harry could see the ground drawing closer. He heard the crowds' cheers turn to screams.  
  
Harry pulled up wildly on the broom, trying to stop. Any second now he would smash into the ground.  
  
"Potter!" Harry screamed and jerked his head up. Professor McGonagall fixed him with a piercing stare. "Is my class too boring for you, Potter? Having trouble staying awake?" The entire class was laughing, except for Ron and Hermione.  
  
"No, Professor, I'm sor-" Harry began.  
  
"That will be enough. 10 points from Gryffindor." Harry closed his mouth. It was all a dream? But, why did I fall asleep in class? I have done that since.  
  
Harry's mind went back to that fateful day in Divination. He remembered falling asleep in class. When he awoke, he had been on the floor, screaming with pain. His scar had been burning intensely.  
  
Harry reached his hand up to his forehead. He felt fine now. Ron elbowed him in the side and gave him a questioning look. Harry shrugged his shoulders and focused his attention back on Professor McGonagall. He was lucky to have gotten away with only 10 points.  
  
As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out to Herbology, they kept asking him questions.  
  
"What happened Harry? Did your scar hurt again." Hermione looked worried.  
  
"No. I was - I was dreaming about Quidditch. It must be because of the match coming up." It wasn't a total lie. He had been playing Quidditch. Yet he couldn't shake off the image of the cloaked person standing by the Forbidden Forest.  
  
That night at dinner Harry tried to act as if nothing was wrong. Hermione, however, was not fooled.  
  
"What really happened today in Transfiguration?" Her voice was firm, and Harry could tell she knew he was lying. Harry stared at his plate and poked his pudding with his spoon. He knew that if he told them the truth - who he thought had seen - they would make him go to Dumbledore right away.  
  
But it was only a dream, he thought. There's no point in getting anyone worried.  
  
"I already told you. I dreamt that we were playing Slytherin in the Quidditch match."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Hermione challenged. "Then why did you scream?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall surprised me, that's all."  
  
"You're lying." Harry and Hermione turned to face Ron, who hadn't said anything since they arrived in the Great Hall.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Ron just sat there, staring angrily at Harry  
  
"Harry, maybe you should talk to Headmaster Dumbledore." Leave it to Hermione to think of that first, Harry thought.  
  
"It was only a dream! I fell asleep in class because I didn't get enough sleep last night, and I had a dream. Why can't you understand that?" Harry was getting angry now. Why wouldn't they just let it go?  
  
"We're just trying to help you!" Ron shouted, and then he stormed out of the Great Hall. Harry could hear people laughing, and he distinctly heard Malfoy's voice.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Harry muttered to Hermione.  
  
"He got an owl form home this morning. Maybe there was something in there that upset him." Hermione helped herself to another scoop of pudding. She looked like she wanted to say something else about class, but she held it back.  
  
The two finished their dinner in silence. Most of the other Gryffindors were sitting down by the Weasley twins. Harry was pretty sure he heard someone say 'Canary Creams.'  
  
After she finished, Hermione got up. She said she had something she wanted to look up in the library, and that she'd be upstairs in a little while.  
  
Harry sat there glumly, poking his food around some more. He didn't want to go up into the commons with Ron, but he didn't want to go to the library either. He thought about going down to see Hagrid, but decided to wait until tomorrow. He was about to get up when someone sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Harry turned to face the person next too him.  
  
"Hello, Colin." Colin Creevey was the last person Harry wanted to talk to right now.  
  
"Where are Ron and Hermione?"  
  
Harry started to reply, but was cut off by a loud scream from the Hufflepuff table. Justin Finch-Fletchley jumped away from the table and was staring at a bowl on the table. Several other Hufflepuffs started to scream also. Most of them turned away and started to gag. Harry craned his neck over other people's heads, trying to see what everyone was screaming about.  
  
"Calm down!" Dumbledore had walked over to the Hufflepuff table and was standing next to Justin. He was staring down in disgust at the bowl on the table. A few Hufflepuffs looked positively ill, and one girl ran out of the room awfully fast.  
  
"Everyone, sit down!" Harry turned his head toward the front table. Snape was standing next to his chair. He had his wand in the air, as if preparing to cast a spell.  
  
His words were obviously effective, because there was a loud scraping of chairs and everyone was sitting except a few people around Justin. Dumbledore conjured a plastic bag and placed the bowl in it. He tied the bag tightly and held it slightly away from him.  
  
He walked up to the front table and whispered something in Professor McGonagall's ear. Her eyes widened with shock and she whispered something back to him. Then he took the bag and slipped out the front door.  
  
In the commotion that followed, Harry slipped out of his seat and followed Dumbledore out of the room. His subconscience was telling him he had to find out what was in the bag. He didn't understand why, but he needed to know. He figured it had to have been something bad, especially with McGonagall's reaction.  
  
Harry kept up with Dumbledore, but made sure he kept far enough behind so that he wouldn't hear him.  
  
"Going somewhere, Potter?" Harry turned to find Professor Snape staring down at him. He had an evil sneer of his face.  
  
"I was - er - going back to my common room. To go to bed." Harry's mind was racing. He prayed that Snape would let him off, just this one time. The last thing he needed now was to get in trouble for sneaking around the corridors.  
  
"Is there a problem here, Professor? Harry turned around to face Dumbledore, the bag still in his hands. "I heard some commotion down here, and I had to find out what it was." He was looking down at Harry, a somber expression on his face.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore, there is a problem." Snape sneered. "See, Potter here is sneaking around the corridors, no doubt trying to break another school rule."  
  
"I will take it from here, Professor Snape." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"But sir, surely-"  
  
"I will take it from here, Professor Snape." Dumbledore repeated. Harry looked at him thankfully.  
  
Snape walked away angrily, muttering something under his breath. Dumbledore turned and instructed Harry to follow him. Harry did so, wordlessly.  
  
When they reached Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore mumbled the password ("chocolate frogs") and they walked up the corridor.  
  
Dumbledore's office hadn't changed from the last time Harry had seen it. Fawkes was in his cage. The cupboard where Dumbledore kept his Pensieve was locked.  
  
Harry sat in the chair across from Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore stood silently for a moment, then sat too.  
  
He set the bag on the table, and leaned back.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to show you what's in this bag, and then I'm going to tell you why I'm choosing to show you. It won't be pretty, understand?"  
  
Harry nodded, his mind racing. What could it be?  
  
Dumbledore carefully removed the plastic bag covering the bowl. Harry leaned closer curiously. And then he saw what it was.  
  
  
  
* What was in the bowl of pudding? Why was it so important that Dumbledore took it up to his room, and why did it shock Professor McGonagall? Please R&R. The better the response, the faster I write. 


	2. Surprise

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter finished. I've been really busy lately, with homework, forensics, yearbook, etc. Moreover, the little monkey that helps me write has been pretty sick. I'll try to get Chapter 3 up sooner. Also, sorry this part is so short. I was on a hurry to get it up. I'll try to make the next one longer.  
  
  
  
Harry stared. It was just sitting there, half covered in pudding. He tried to speak, but nothing would come out. Headmaster Dumbledore's face was grim as he watched Harry's reaction.  
  
"Is that-? I mean, is it really-?" Harry couldn't finish his sentences. He just couldn't believe it. It had to be some kind of joke. It couldn't be true, it couldn't!  
  
Dumbledore nodded solemnly. He continued to watch Harry's face, the same grim expression extinguishing the sparkle his eyes usually had.  
  
"There's a chance that this could be just a little joke. No doubt there are certain people at this school that would reach such levels as to play a prank such as this."  
  
Harry looked up.  
  
"However, it is highly unlikely. It would be extremely hard for a student to accomplish something of this magnitude."  
  
"But if it isn't a joke…why? And who?" Harry's face was filled with worry and confusion. Dumbledore looked into his eyes, as if trying to telekinetically explain it to him.  
  
Suddenly it dawned on him. A thousand thought began to flood his mind. Harry opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Dumbledore put his finger to his lips.  
  
"Professor McGonagall and I will be investigating the situation immediately. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't discuss this with anyone."  
  
"But what about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked. He was sure that they would want to know.  
  
"Please go back to dinner, Harry. You may inform Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger on the situation. However, I would prefer that you did it in the privacy of your common room."  
  
Harry started to get up. He had to tell Ron and Hermione. He started to walk toward the door, but Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"I need your word Harry. You won't tell anyone about this, you have to promise me." he said, his voice serious. Harry nodded grimly.  
  
"Thanks, Harry."  
  
Harry paused a moment before walking out the door. He still couldn't believe it. He was scared and worried. Every bone in his body wished that it was a prank played by Malfoy and his gang. But deep down, he knew that it was real.  
  
Slowly Harry made his way back to the Great Hall. He could still hear voices, so apparently dinner wasn't finished yet.  
  
"Harry!" someone whispered. Harry turned. Hermione and Ron were running down the hall after him.  
  
"We've been looking all over for you!" Hermione gasped. "What happened?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"We have to go somewhere private. Like our common room." Harry glanced around to make sure no one was listening.  
  
"But-?" Ron began.  
  
"Shhhh," Harry interrupted. "Don't mention it until we get to the common room." He glanced at Ron and Hermione. They nodded and the three of them headed back towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
The only other person in the common room was Neville. He was sitting in a chair working on his History of Magic essay. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down in the far corner of the room, ensuring Neville wouldn't overhear the conversation. Harry saw that he was glancing in their direction.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron prodded. Hermione looked on expectantly. Harry took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how to explain it to them. He was still in denial himself.  
  
"Come on Harry, tell us what's the matter." There was a worried tone in Hermione's voice. Harry sensed she might have an idea about what was in the bowl.  
  
Harry took another breath. He made sure that Neville seemed busy with his work before he began, his voice low.  
  
"Well, I followed Dumbledore to his office after he ran out of the Great Hall. Snape found me and accused me of prowling around, but Dumbledore came by just in time. He told Snape that he needed to see me for something." Harry paused to take a breath. Neville was still busy with his homework.  
  
"I followed him up to his office quietly. I couldn't figure out what he wanted to talk to me about, but I figured it had to do something with the pudding." Harry paused again. Hermione was wringing her hands together in suspense. He noticed that Neville had stopped doing his homework.  
  
"When we got in to his office he sat at his desk and had me sit in a chair across from it. He sort of just sat there silently for a few seconds, then- " The thoughts began to fill his mind again. The vision of Dumbledore pulling out the bowl and seeing what was in the bowl replayed over and over in his mind.  
  
"Harry, just tell us!" Hermione whispered loudly.  
  
"Then- then he said 'Harry, I'm going to show you what's in this bag, and then I'm going to tell you why I'm choosing to show you. It won't be pretty, understand?' Then he pulled the bowl out of the plastic bag and turned it towards me so I could see it. And- and- I saw-" Hermione and Ron leaned in closer to Harry. Harry was just about to blurt it out when the common room door swung open.  
  
"Did you guys see Justin screaming at dinner?" Seamus asked as he walked in the door. Dean walked in behind him.  
  
"I'll tell you guys later." Harry whispered. Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Harry put his finger to his lips. "Later."  
  
  
  
* Ahhhhh! More suspense… I decided I was going to wait one more chapter to reveal what is in the pudding. Unless I don't get very many reviews, then I'll just make you wait even longer. I could type the next chapter one word a day… Anyway, please R&R for me and for your own sake!!! 


End file.
